With the development of electronic technologies, portable consumption electronic product such as cellphone, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment device and the like is becoming more and more popular. Generally, these electronic products will use a vibration motor for system feedback, such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of a cellphone, vibration feedback of a game player etc. Such widespread application requires high performance and long service life of the vibration motor.
In the relevant art, the linear vibration motor includes a housing having accommodating space, a vibrating unit and a stator unit accommodated in the housing, an elastic member fixing and suspending the vibrating unit in the accommodating space, the stator unit drives the vibrating unit to move reciprocally and linearly, so that the linear vibration motor vibrates. The elastic member is designed as a U shape, which provides support in Z direction and restoring force in X direction.
However, when an elastic member with a U shape is used to support the vibrating unit, the support in Z direction is poor, resulting in that the performance of the linear vibration motor is not stable. In addition, in the relevant art, two U-shaped elastic members are respectively assembled on opposite ends of the vibrating unit, the assembly is complicated, the positioning accuracy is poor, which may further influence the vibration stability of the linear vibration motor.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a linear vibration motor, so as to solve the above technical problem.